ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rook Zambala
Rook Zambala is a young famous martial artist and one of the youngest elders on Revonna. She has is held high on Zambala and the most respected elder. She is also the former and current wife of Anubis'zar and the mother of Xeris. She regrets leaving them but was forced to when Revonna was in danger and she thought she had broken rules by having a child who was half Revonnahgander. She is now apart of Xeris's life but he doesn't trust her, so she is getting more closer to him everyday. Personality Zambala is a strong-willed woman, who never let anything push her down or take away her right of freedom or choice. She is dedicated to preotecting Rovanna and keeping their ways sacred, but only their traditions and not the law forididing technology or leaving the planet. She is kind and friendly. She believes in honour and loyalty. Though she often cried during the time of her husband's birthday and on Xeris's birthday, because she know she willingly betrayed them for her home and for herself. It was said by her husband, that when she was younger she took risks and waited for the consequences later, that was how she met Anubis and how she later married him and had a child. But when Revonna was in danger she made the sacrifice of knowing her family to help her world. When she met xeris when he was older she broke down and hid herself, knowing that Xeris would never forgive her. Their relationship has gotten better over the years as they strated to know each other better. Appearence Zambala is tall female with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face, and pointed ears. The middle of her face, his chest and his stomach are white. She has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. Her hair is black and is braided down past her waist. She usually wears a black dress. Abilities Zambala is a highly skilled combatant. She is a grandmaster of Revonnah Kai. Zambala can jump several stories high. She has also been shown to be very nimble and has impressive acrobatic skills. She can jump several stories high. Zambala has also been shown to be very nimble and has impressive acrobatic skills. She is a master in terms of strategy and battle tactics. Zambala has encyclopedic knowledge of Anur Transyl traditions from dating and marrying her husband and is well versed in her own heritage's. Zambala is quite proficient in the usage of technology and machinery having shown a remarkable skill for creating electronic jamming devices. She has demonstrated great agility and acrobatics, along with noticeable strength, able to easily punch through walls. Zamba's signature battle technique is the "Moon Sythe", a powerful push that focuses energy into Her fist. Once used, its force is able to create powerful shockwaves and smash through armour. Weakness Due to having fur, Zambala is uncomfortable in highly warm climates.Category:Mothers Category:Revonnahganders Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Characters Category:Unknown Series